User talk:FluXion Cavalier
Welcome Thanks! luXion 01:33, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Irrelevant/clutter redirects If you can't create a link to the right page, then do not create a clutter redirect page. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 06:44, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :If you are going to continue making the improvements to the GTACW Mission pages, it may pay to make yourself familiar with the relevant Style Manual to make sure they comply as much as possible. A few of the changes you've made so far need a bit of a tidy up. Thanks. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:05, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :I'm still not understanding your logic process. And you still haven't yet told me exactly why you deleted it. I'm not sure if you've read my original message, but I created one of them for capitalization, so you don't have to randomly capitalize words in articles that are not proper nouns. It looks sloppy when you capitalize random words in a sentence that don't need to be capitalized. In fact, normal nouns should not be capitalized. That's simple grammar for you. "Auto Merchant" is just a generic term, because we don't actually know what the real name of it is. AutoEroticar in GTA IV, for example, would be capitalized, because it is a name, a proper noun. Now if it were called the "BOABO Auto Merchant", then it would be different, because that is an official name. However the game only refers to it as the "auto merchant in BOABO". The redirect wasn't irrelevant; redirects are meant to serve convenience purposes, not inconvenient ones. :And "Italian" redirecting to "Italy". That's irrelevant? Come on. That was just made for convenience, so you wouldn't have to pipe to "Italy" every time you used the word "Italian" (once per article, obviously). I know you're an admin, or whatever, but your logic is dumb. And you're still not explaining anything either by being so vague like that. Of all the wikis I've edited, I've never had an admin tell me that a redirect was "irrelevant" or "cluttering the wiki". I don't recall seeing anything in the policy about "cluttering redirects", so I'm guessing you made that up yourself. So, once again, do you want to explain, in some actual detail, why you deleted those redirects, this time? FluXion Cavalier Talk 07:21, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :EDIT: Oh, and thanks for linking me to a page I've reviewed several times already. I'm not a perfect editor, and neither are you. FluXion Cavalier Talk 07:23, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Rather than repeat myself, here: read this for my position on superfluous redirects. I'm sure some wikis like to inflate their page counts with excessive redirects. This isn't one of them. ::Further to your examples, in all instances here on GTA wiki, Italian is the accepted way to link any person/thing to their relevant nation page. A redirect is just not needed. ::I don't have GTACW, but it was my understanding that Auto Merchant is used as a proper noun in-game. I haven't checked that personally, but it is common for the Rockstar programmers to assign proper noun status to entities that probably don't warrant it (e.g. "Check your phone for details of vehicles required at the Import/Export Garage" meant that page got title case for "Garage"). The Auto Merchant page has certainly always used title case in the opening description since its creation so I had no reason to believe it was not the correct case here. In cases like that, regardless of our own grammar policing tendencies, we follow whatever the developers put in the game. If you are correct and they did not use title case, then the page should be renamed with a lower case M and the existing links should be updated. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:19, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Thank you for the explanation of your reasoning. That is what I wanted to see. Now I think we understand each other. :::I've researched it myself (just to be certain, in case I'm wrong), and the developers do not, in fact, use title case when referring to the auto merchant. Here's the proof: :::If you're still skeptical that this is real, watch this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j78oFYvQAD8 and go to the very end. That is where I've retrieved it from. Please note that I've only looked this up out of curiosity, not an attempt to prove you wrong, or cause a fight. That is not my intention. :::As for the redirects, thanks for clearing that up. I understand where you're coming from. FluXion Cavalier Talk 19:14, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks for doing the legwork on the evidence. I'll clean up the Auto merchant page and links. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:48, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Hey Sean, I really enjoyed working with you. Ain't had that much fun since the ridge in 'Nam, pal. Anywho, if you need anything, call on me, ya hear? I always remember those I served with, and I guarantee I can help you out... :::::No problem. I enjoy doing research, so it wasn't any pain for me. If I have any questions about the wiki, the policies, or whatever, I'll be sure to ask you in the future. Thanks. FluXion Cavalier Talk 00:16, September 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I have started a discussion to determine whether "auto merchant" refers to the business or the person. Feel free to add your 2c. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:55, September 23, 2017 (UTC)